Battle of hearts
by Grandtheftplaymate
Summary: ((disclaimer I dont own B.A.T(Battle Arena Toshiden) it is all in playstaitons power))
1. Default Chapter

The tournament its about to go... Every one is preparing. But little do they know Uranus has a Present for them. Hearts are broken wounds get salt poured on them

Ellis her training but was interrupted by David.

"DAVID!"

"Hi Ellis"

Runs up and gives him a great big hug.

"Well…" He handed her a package.

Ellis opens them and sees 2 golden sai's.

"David…They're"

"You brought new meaning to my life… I ran on revenge. You brought me simple joy.

I love you."

"David… I love you too." She leaned in for a kiss it had been so long since she had felt David's lips touch her.

"Ellis the battle is coming up quickly. I'm gonna fight to the death. And if I do die at least you'll have these""

"Don't talk like that" She smiled softly at David. "You and I…We'll be fine." She held her arms around him. "Just wait and see." She smiled.

David looked down at her. _Ellis I'm sorry but this time I'm fighting so I can die. Because if the secret Organization doesn't kill me… You'll die in my place._

"Ellis lets go out for dinner." David said.

"Okay. Let me get dressed"

"No Come as you are… It's sexier this way" He took his arm and pulled her closer then kissed her deeply. "How's about we umm… 'Train for the battle'?"

"David" She giggled.

He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

Ellis and David walked into the restaurant and saw Eiji and Kaiyin

Waiting in line.

"Hey You two" Eiji said towards them.

"Hi Eiji" Ellis ran over to give them both hugs.

"Hi David…"Kaiyin said looking coldly at him.

"Eiji … Kaiyin… "David said.

"Do you guys want to sit with us" Ellis offered

"Okay" Eiji said while smiling at the happy couple.

As they sat at their table waiting for dinner David looked at Ellis and couldn't help but hear Uranus's voice telling him "Every one you love will die… Even her"

He got up swiftly.

"David… Are you all right?" Ellis said while grabbing his hand.

"Uh Yeah I'll be right back," He said with a little smile.

Eiji Looked at David While he was walking away. "I'll be back too"

Eiji walked into the bathroom and saw David Hunched over a sink washing his face.

"What's wrong David" Eiji said while touching David on his back.

"Remember a how I was gone for a while."

"Yeah"

"Don't… Don't tell Ellis this but… I. I was searching for Uranus… I had found out that she was the reason why my family was killed. When I finally got to her She… She got Chaos and used him to beat me. Before I left she said 'That girl you love so much will die the way your parents did…and I'll make sure you hear her scream… Fight me during the battle… See if your girlfriend lives if you get beat… Better yet if you die.' I have to fight till the death or Ellis dies…It's tearing me in half… If I die she'll be torn…If She dies I'll revert back to my old self…Killing aimlessly. I don't want to. I want it to be us. Forever"

"David. Fight but think of her as you do it. It brings you strength. And don't worry your secret's safe with me"

Back at the table Kaiyin looked at Ellis.

"What do you want?" she asked

"Why didn't we work out?" He said while slowly sliding his hand up her thigh.

"Because unlike you." She said softly "I hate being cheated on!" She yelled

"I told you! She meant nothing I was-"

"Don't feed me that bull shit! Like it or not David loves me! He wouldn't do half the shit you did! He wouldn't lay one hand on me!" She stood up "Now if you don't mind… I'd like to finish out my date."

Kaiyin sat there and gave her a cold stare.

"David and I-"

Kaiyin stood up and swiftly slapped her. The restaurant fell silent as the smack echoed throughout the restaurant. David walked out of the bathroom with Eiji. He saw Ellis holding her face and saw tears began to flow down her eyes.

"You sorry son of a BITCH!" She yelled while swiftly pulling out a dagger from her dress and held it towards his neck "I'll kill you right here right now!"

Kaiyin grabbed the dagger and slammed her hand down on the table.

" DO you really want me to kick your ass right here" He growled at her. "Because I will"

Just then David ran up and with a strong grip he removed Kaiyin's hand off of Ellis's. "C'mon Ellis " He said calmly. "Eiji it was nice talking to you… Kaiyin hope our path's don't cross during the battles… And if so I'll see you tomorrow"

David picked up Ellis and carried her out of the restaurant.

**BATTLE DAY ONE**

Rungo VS Sofia

Duke VS Fo

Mondo VS Sho


	2. Last fight pt 1

Chapter 2 "Ellis are you ready?" David asked 

" David." She smiled softly. "I think we're gonna kick ass "

_Hopefully we do. I don't wanna lose you._

"Yeah Me too." He said hesitantly.

"Is something wrong David?"

He looked at her then held her in his arms closely.

"No it's just… Just…"

"What?"

"Let's cherish tonight. Because tomorrow… We fight."

She kissed his lips softly and looked at him.

"David…" she looked at him deeply. "Please don't do something that…. That can get you killed"

"Ellis look I." he stopped then looked into her eyes. "I can't promise anything. But I promise that at the end of the battle I'll be here"

Ellis held her self against him. Tears slowly crept down her cheeks. David held her chin up with his finger and slowly kissed her on the lips.

" I can't lose you," she cried. "If I lose you…" 

David silenced her with another kiss. They both then fell onto the bed and kissed.

**Battle day one** Sofia's battle was cancelled she now fought Traci and Traci won. 

The Battle of Fo and Sho FO became the winner after Sho for some reason died…. Dono how that happened…. -/

Mondo and Duke's fight turned into a handicapped match since Rungo was cancelled from Sofia he fought along side of Mondo…. Lets just say that hmmm Duke can no longer eat unless it's with a straw. Battle Day two schedule 

Eiji vs. Fo

Traci vs. Mondo

Kaiyin vs. David…

The battlefield was as cold as ice. David stood across for Kaiyin his eye's glaring with pure hate.

"David are you sure you don't want to back away from this?" Kaiyin taunted.

David remained silent as the wind blew his black hair side to side.

"Hmm what you can't defend you self? Well I can't wait till I can kick your ass… Then Ellis will be stuck with me..."

David cringed at the thought of Kaiyin harassing Ellis. He revved up his chainsaw as he ran towards Kaiyin. Kaiyin swiftly punched David in the stomach. David stopped and held his stomach tightly.

"Ha ha! I don't know why Ellis wants a man like you!" Kaiyin walked around behind him and stomped down on his back. David fell yelling in vein. Kaiyin pulled out his sword and held it above David's head. "see you in hell" He said before he raised it above his head.

David Turned around and jammed his chainsaw into Kaiyin's gut and revved it up as blood gushed from Kaiyin's body. David pulled out the chainsaw and Kaiyin's guts fell out with it. Kaiyin looked at David and then his body started spazing out. Slowly he died.

"And the winner is David!!" the announcer said.

David stood up and looked at his kill. A brief feel of relief came through his body. He knew that now if he died fighting against Uranus. Then Kaiyin wouldn't bother Ellis.

_Well well well David sure seems to be doing fine but tomorrow you will have a fate worst then death… Sorrow hahahaha hahahahaha HAHAHAHAHAHAHA _


	3. Last Fight pt 2

**BATTLE DAY 3 **

David vs. Uranus 

Ellis vs. Chaos

…

Ellis stood inside her ring waiting for the hellish creature Chaos.

"Where are you?" she said standing in anticipation. She had longed for her revenge on him after he had killed tried to kill her.

"My…My… My Ellis" a voice said from right behind her. "You sure have grown" It was Chaos. HE stood infront of her with a great big smile on his face. "The last I saw you, you had the body _and _looks of a little girl." He licked his lips viciously. "But now you are a fine woman." He held his scythe up before slamming it infront of Ellis. "Now you will die!"

Ellis held her sai's up in an attach mode. Her eye's focused of Chaos. "Let's go." She said before jumping towards him. She slashed to the left but missed him. "Damn!" She looked behind her before he slashed her in the back. She cried out in vein as the blood started to flow down her back.

Then a voice cut through the fight. "So you thought this match would be easy huh Ellis" Uranus walked out infront of the ring with a remote in her hand. "Well…" she pressed the button on the remote and a glass screen fell around the ring then water started to feel it up." Try to win now… Oh by the way good luck" She smiled then walked off.

"Shit!" Ellis yelled as the tank started to get half way full. Then her mind though _its not half full it's half-empty. _She quickly looked at Chaos who was laughing. "What's so damn funny?!" She yelled out.

He got a good grip on his scythe and swung it at her cutting her chest. She her blood began to fill the tank up she felt weak. Her eyes slowly began to close as more and more blood escaped her body. AS she tried to focus on Chaos she felt herself sink. She now noticed that the tank was full and that she was going to die. She then thought about pressure.

_The water is still filling in… _ She pushed all her weight to her feet and held her sai's up. As soon as it felt like there was enough weight she pushed up. She jumped up and broke through the glass. As she reached the surface she took in a deep breath. As she gasped for air she looked down at the bloody water she saw Chaos floating to the top.

" Take…That…. Bitch…" She panted.

She got off the ring and began to walk off. Wobbling from side to side because of her blood lost she fell to the ground.

"D…. David." she whispered before she closed her eyes.

To BE CONTINUED…

Next time on B.A.T. David and Uranus Finally fight. And some good stuff will be happening so stay tuned to Grand Theft Playmate


End file.
